<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take it and run by mementokomori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108036">take it and run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori'>mementokomori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Crime Boyfriends, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, drunk and in love, honestly? idk, kinda not really but kinda, petty crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Step Three: steal the pot of chocolate gold.</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take it and run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sigh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>St. Patrick’s day is one full of traditions; everyone must wear green, if they don’t, they must get pinched. Everyone must drink an ungodly amount of alcohol from a ridiculously early time in the morning. Everyone, on top of their green clothes, must adorn themselves in the most ridiculous and tacky decorations that are <em>supposed</em> to be symbols of Ireland.</p><p>For Osamu, it also means Atsumu must always order a Guinness at the first pub they go to, drink half of it, then complain about feeling full. Atsumu will also wear the t-shirt he spent an extortionate amount of money on shipping for that reads, ‘póg mo thón.’ (Osamu asked why he didn’t just get his own t-shirt printed with the phrase to save money, Atsumu insisted it had to come from Ireland to be ‘authentic’. Atsumu hadn’t even known what the phrase meant, just that it ‘looked cool’. It was Suna that finally put it through a translator to find it read ‘kiss my ass,’ which, really, suits Atsumu). They will drink shots named baby Guinness that tastes nothing like Guiness, and Rintarou and Osamu will compete to see who can steal the most random crap they can find from anyone and anywhere.</p><p>Some of their most notorious steals include, but are not limited to, traffic cones, twelve Guinness glasses in one night, a large green tutu, the time Osamu woke up with green hair. The last part technically isn’t a steal per se, but they both insist it counts, and that Osamu won that year. </p><p>Osamu grins down at the little pot of shamrock he snatched from the last bar they’d been in, cradling it as if it’s a child, then looks at the pint in front of him and puffs a breath. He’s tired, he’s drank a lot, it’s only… nine p.m., but he will finish this and do a tequila shot or soem other shot. Maybe. </p><p>Heaving a heavy breath, Osamu picks up the glass, just as someone pulls at his wrist, sending all that was left of his drink shattering to the ground. He frowns down at the amber liquid he can’t actually see, having already begun to soak into the ground. Looking back up, he sees Rintarou, an array of coloured beads swishing around his neck, an obnoxiously red, fake beard obscuring his mouth, and a green cowboy hat on under a leprechaun one, and yet, <em>he still looks pretty</em>, Osamu thinks.</p><p>“My  drink—” Osamu starts but Rintarou begins shaking his head, the necklaces rattling, eyes sleepy but wild.</p><p>“‘Samu,” he hisses leaning in close to his ear, then pulls away grinning. </p><p>Osamu tilts his head, “what?”</p><p>Rintarou frowns, leans in again, and this time Osamu can hear that he’s saying something, but he’s not quite sure what. Rintarou pulls back with a grin again, but Osamu just shakes his head.</p><p>Rintarou rolls his eyes and leans in one final time, almost shouting in Osamu’s ear so he can hear this time. </p><p>“Competition’s off, I need your help.”</p><p>Osamu pulls back and furrows his brow at him and tucks Little Shamrock in closer to his chest.</p><p>“Yer jus’ jealous we’re winnin’,” he pouts.</p><p>“No,” Rintarou says and grins lopsidedly, “I found it. I found the holy grail.”</p><p>Osamu wrinkles his nose.</p><p>“Pleaseeee,” he begs Osamu, “I need your help. I really want it and can’t steal it by myself.”</p><p>Osamu pouts and tries to think, but not very hard. He knows he’s going to give in, he will always give in to Rintarou at the end of the day.</p><p>“Fine,” Osamu sighs dramatically and starts to stand up, letting the leprechaun hat on his own head wobble a little, but has to pause a moment before taking a step, his balance taking a moment to catch up with his body.</p><p>Rintarou takes his hand and winds out through the crowd, not being delicate in the way he delegates elbows in order to get out. They’re out on the street in a moment and then Osamu’s being pulled somewhere else. When did Rintarou leave the last place? Where is Atsumu actually…?</p><p>“Here!” Rintarou says, coming to a sudden stop and Osamu almost falls over him. When he regains his balance, he looks at Rintarou, at the little glittery shamrock that’s stuck to his cheek. It hits him then that he loves him very much, that he wants to hold his face in his hands and kiss him. He’s so very much in love.</p><p>Languidly, Osamu turns to look at what Rintaou is lazily smiling at, his usual sharp grin drenched in alcohol, making it softer. As soon as Osamu sees it, he understands.</p><p>“Wow,” Osamu says because he doesn’t know what else to say.</p><p>In the window of the over-crowded bar, is a large pot of gold. It looks almost like a cauldron, and even from their position outside the window, Osamu can tell it’s the real deal, made of heavy ceramic and at least to Osamu's knee in height. The gold isn’t real, but someone dips their hand into it and he watches as they fold back the foil to take a bite out of the chocolate coin, and he realises that that really doesn’t matter because they need it.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Rintarou agrees and leans into Osamu’s side, as if sleepy.</p><p>“How the fuck’re we gonna steal it?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Rintarou says, becoming heavy as he shifts his weight onto Osamu. “I dunno.”</p><p>“Where will we put it?”</p><p>Rintarou perks up at this and looks at Osamu hopefully, eyes a little wider than before and cheeks flushed. “You’re apartment, where the little side table used to be. Beside the TV.”</p><p>Osamu nods, he does in fact know the spot Rintarou is talking about, and it would indeed look good there.</p><p>“M’kay,” Osamu agrees, “we’re gonna need a plan.”</p><p>They strategically make their way inside after perfecting the plan. The plan is simple, so simple it’s impossible for it to fail.</p><p>
  <b>Step One: make themselves as inconspicuous as possible.</b>
</p><p>Quietly, they sneak around the bar, dropping strings of beads around people's heads, dropping their hats to the ground or leaving them on tables, or simply allowing people to swipe them from their heads. Then they do another shot of baby Guinness before they continue dropping their accessories around the bar until the only thing they have left is Little Shamrock.</p><p>“‘Samu,” Rintarou coaxes, trying to get him to loosen his grip on the small plastic cartoon. “It doesn’t look normal to be carrying shamrock around.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“‘Samu—”</p><p>“Noooo,” Osamu whines and Rintarou sighs fondly. </p><p>“Okay, we’ll get it home too.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>Osamu beams and nods.</p><p>
  <b>Step Two: cause a distraction. Luckily for them (must be the day that’s in it), Atsumu has shown up again. </b>
</p><p>“Shots!” Rintarou says, walking up to Atsumu who jumps as Rintarou drops his arm around his shoulders. “‘Tsumu you’re turn to buy.”</p><p>Atsumu narrows his eyes, but he cannot argue because it <em>is</em> true. He sighs. “Fine.”</p><p>Then Rintarou is on the bar counter and shouting, “shots on the Miya Atsumu, MSBY Black Jackals setter, come get your baby Guinness everyone.”</p><p>It, unsurprisingly, works. </p><p>Atsumu reaches out a hand for Rintarou’s ankle but he’s off the bar and rushing to meet up with Osamu while Atsumu gets swamped with drunken bodies moving like zombies. </p><p>
  <b>Step Three: steal the pot of chocolate gold.</b>
</p><p>Osamu had managed to place himself right by the window when Rintarou went on Atsumu Attack. As soon as he starts speaking, Osamu carefully places Little Shamrock on top of the pile of sweets, and begins heaving (using his legs of course, he knows how to lift properly). Unfortunately, he’s overestimated the weight and stumbles back into the table, causing it to clatter quietly. Panicked, he whips his head around, but all he can see is Rintarou maneuvering himself through the drunken zombies clad in tacky green shamrocks and tri-coloured flags, and Osamu almost drops the pot because Rintarou really is the prettiest man alive. </p><p>He’s giggling when he reaches Osamu, which makes Osamu smile so much he’s almost sad when Rintarou turns and hooks his hands under the pot behind his back and starts leading them out. </p><p>Atsumu’s squawks are ringing through the bar above the traditional Irish tunes, a man singing about a girl with black hair and blue eyes is all Osamu understands of it. He watches the back of Rintarou’s head, his hair flat from the hats they’d on, and it only hits him now that they look stranger among the rest of the crowd with no decorations on than they did when wearing them. </p><p>He doesn’t have time to think much about this because they’re at the door, walking casually, trying not to attract the attention of the security guard blocking the entrance from the line that’s growing of people looking to get in. </p><p>Then the taste of crisp night air hits Osamu’s tongue, and they’ve done it. They’ve stolen a pot of gold. </p><p>Until…</p><p>“Hey!” Someone’s shouts behind them. For a panicked second, Osamu freezes because he was always taught to be a good boy. But then impulse kicks in and he begins trying to jog, almost knocking Rintarou over as he does so. He has to bite back the urge to snicker at the way he jolts forward and stumbles but <em>now is not the time</em>.</p><p>Then Rintarou is half running too, weird little out of sync trots as Little Shamrock bounces on top of the gold.</p><p>They don’t stop until they make it to the train station, and vaguely, Osamu wonders if it was even them that were being shouted at. But he doesn’t care because Rintarou is grinning in a way he only does when he’s drunk—toothy and gummy and lopsided and it’s just so wonderfully breathtaking. </p><p>Later, as he watches Rintarou’s hand dipping into the pot and pulling out handfuls of chocolate and letting it fall again in awe, he thinks, drunkenly, <em>I love him</em>. When Rintarou offers some to a child on the train, he thinks, <em>I love him</em>. When they collapse on their stairs trying to heave the pot up five flights because the elevator is out of order again and Rintarou laughs loudly, he thinks, <em>I love him</em>. When Rintarou pours the coins onto the floor and pulls out the styrofoam that was in the base of the pot and tries to bend himself enough to sit into it, he thinks, <em>I love him</em>. As Rintarou struggles to open a foil coin with his drunk fingers, he thinks, <em>I love him</em>. As Rintarou delicately takes Little Shamrock in his hands and strokes the petals before taking it to the sink to water it, he thinks, <em>I love him</em>.</p><p>When Osamu takes Rintarou’s face in his hands, finally, he thinks, <em>I’m gonna marry him</em>. Except, he didn’t think it, he said it out loud.</p><p>“Good,” Rintarou says and all but collapses into Osamu. “I’m going to marry you too.”</p><p>“I love you.” Osamu says, and he thinks, <em>Rintarou wins—he stole my heart</em>. But, as he lifts his boyfriend into his arms and stumbles a little on woozy legs, he realises that Rintarou didn’t <em>win</em> either, because he didn’t steal anything. Osamu willingly gave him his heart, and he would do it again, and he will do it again, every day for the rest of his life. Not just on some stupid holiday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't. don't ask</p><p>all i can say is i'm sad i didn't add kita necking pints of guinness</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>